A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2006, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was A3 which is a large fleshy red very productive seeded grape variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was JE1 which is a large red meaty seedless grape variety with medium fertility and a light muscat flavor (non-patented in the United States).
Table 1 Comparison of ‘ARRATWENTYTWO’ with its parents:
FlameA3JE1(Comparison ARRATWENTYTWO(Mother)(Father)Variety)Seed traceVery smallLargeSmallSmall-noneBerryCylindricalOvoidOvoidGloboseshapeBunches384832-3628-36per vineBerryCrisp & meatyFleshyMeatyCrispTexture
The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:A3×JE1
An artificial pollination was created, and the result was an embryo which possessed unique genetic qualities. The rudiments resulting from the above pollination were embryo rescued.
In 2007 the plant was transplanted to Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
It was found that the new grapevine of the present invention possesses the following combination of the characteristics:                (a) Forms attractive small berries with a very small rudiment and a red skin coloration; in medium clusters which display a natural flavor,        (b) Commonly bears fruit during the month of August in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A., and        (c) Bears fruit that is firm and is well amenable for storage, handling, and shipping.        
The new variety during observation to date has displayed no visible disease, and has displayed an ability to well resist cold, drought, heat; but sensitive to direct exposure to sun and wind. The fruit of the new variety has been found to display excellent handling and shipping qualities combined with desirable dessert eating qualities.
The new variety of the present invention has been found to undergo asexual propagation beginning in 2009 near Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A. by grafting on mature Thompson rootstock (non-patented in the United States). Such asexual propagation has been conducted thereafter in successive years through 2010, and has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another. Accordingly, the new variety undergoes asexual propagation in a true to type manner.